


Holding on to Happiness

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joy had been taken from him once but he got it back.  He got everything back with Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> It was written for [](http://twinsfan33.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://twinsfan33.livejournal.com/)**twinsfan33** ’s **“snowstorm”** prompt. Some dialogue by the characters was snatched right from the screenplay for _Shadowlands_ , written by William Nicholson. It’s not at all my fault sometimes they are so Jack and Joy. If you guys don’t know what that means, that’s alright too. I'm a nerd sometimes.

“Tell me the first thing that enters your mind.”

“The very first thing?”

“Mmm hmm,”

“My God, she smells so good.” Jason replied, leaning to kiss Emily’s shoulder. “Secondly, I'm thinking we could be trapped here for a while.”

“Is that so bad?” Emily asked. “I do have the week off and this weather is so beautiful. I'm glad I convinced you to enclose the den in glass. I feel like we’re right in the snow.”

“We’d die of frostbite out there, Agent Prentiss.”

“You wouldn’t keep me warm?”

“How am I doing so far?”

“Mmm,” Emily cuddled closer as Jason’s arms wrapped tighter around her. “Just perfect, like you always do.”

They were in the den of his cabin, which was no more than a tiny room in the back Jason converted when he came back to the real world. There was enough room for some book shelves and an oversized loveseat that he lay on now with Emily, wrapped in flannel blankets. She loved being in there, close to nature but safe inside. She loved to let the exhibitionist side of her out in there; it was her favorite room to make love in. There was no one around for miles except deer.

Jason loved this place again. He loved how he felt walking through the rooms, cooking in the kitchen, relaxing in the chairs, and sleeping in the bed. The joy had been taken from him once but he got it back. He got everything back with Emily.

“I don’t mind being trapped for a little while,” She said. “This view is amazing. Did they say on the radio how much snow to expect?”

“According to the latest reports, they expect about a foot to a foot and a half. It’s not unusual for this time of year around here.” Jason kissed her temple. “It is quite lovely.”

“Aren't you glad I convinced you to come away with me?”

“You didn’t exactly have to twist my arm, love.”

Emily grinned. She sat up some and then turned in his arms. Jason shifted his weight to accommodate her, sliding his arms around her waist when she straddled him. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth rush through him as her pregnant belly pressed against his. She was five months pregnant with a baby girl, a little sister for six month old Lavinia, who was sound asleep upstairs. Jason Gideon had a family.

“So we’re trapped,” Emily nipped at his neck. “Whatever will we do?”

“You're a resourceful woman. I'm sure you'll come up with something.”

“I have been thinking about it too, just so you know.”

She laughed and Jason kissed her, pressing his body against hers. He felt the desire stir in his belly; wanted her so much he could scream.

“What have you been thinking about, Katya?” His lips were still so close to hers. His hands had moved down to stroke her ass.

“Just being alone with you; being with my man. Sleeping in and cuddling our daughter. Having pancakes for breakfast and dancing after lunch. Touching, stroking, feeling…”

“I really like the sound of that.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm,” Jason kissed her neck. “This is Heaven, every moment I'm with you. I don’t want to be somewhere else anymore, Katya. I’m not looking around the next corner or over the next hill. I'm here now, and that’s enough.”

“That’s your kind of happy isn’t it?” Emily asked. The feeling of his beard on her skin made her shiver.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Whenever I'm with you, I'm happy. I never thought I could be this happy again. I’d forgotten what it felt like, to love and be loved. To open one’s heart to the ultimate tragedy of the ultimate happiness, even if the happiness last mere moments.”

“The pain then is part of the happiness now.”

“When we’re together, even in the darkest times, the pain can't compare to the bliss.”

Emily smiled, hugging him tight. There had been dark times, plenty of them; she thought they were due for a good run. They were settled in their life together, she as an FBI Agent, and he as a professor. They had a beautiful child and hopefully another on the way. Sometimes it was hard for her to wrap her mind around it but they were “normal”.

“I love you, Jason Gideon.”

“I love you too. And I think its bedtime.”

“So soon?” She asked, smiling.

“I said bedtime, love; I didn’t say anything about sleep.”

“Keep talking.”

“Uh uh,” Jason shook his head, kissing her passionately. “No more talk. Well, we’ll talk but um…”

Emily laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

“I don’t want to move; let’s ‘um’ right here.”

“I hate to be a crotchety old man, love, but the loveseat kills my back.” Jason replied with a grin. “We’d be much more relaxed in bed, don’t you think?”

Emily got up from the loveseat, holding the blanket open for Jason. He wrapped himself in it with her and delighted in the warmth of her body. They went up the stairs, looking in on baby Fin in the nursery. She was still asleep but the infant would be up in a few hours.

She was an early riser, which never bothered her parents. Every moment they spent with her was joyous. They went to the bedroom, sliding into bed together and leaving the flannel blanket at the bottom. Emily exhaled when Jason pulled her on top of him.

“Why don’t you tell me the first thing that comes to your mind?” He asked.

“I'm going to show you, Agent Gideon, I think it’s a lesson the both of us will enjoy.”

***

  



End file.
